List of Fluke (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Fluke. Season 1 (2020) #''Cupcakes'' - 04/04/2020 - Fluke and Anna have recently heard about a criminal handing out cupcakes that are actually ticking bombs, so they must get rid of them before they explode. #''Missing Dog'' - 04/04/2020 - After finding out Ludwig has mysteriously disappeared, it is up to Fluke to find him before Anna comes back home. #''Exposure'' - 04/11/2020 - Fluke finds a strange liquid and messes around with it, but as his skin is exposed to it, it starts causing him to grow rashes and blisters on him. #''TV Hijack'' - 04/18/2020 - Fluke and Anna were watching TV when it suddenly starts showing clips of a guy in a mask doing weird stuff. Soon, they find out that he has hijacked various TV stations to make them show those clips. #''Lights, Camera, Action!'' - 04/25/2020 - Fluke gets taken by an eccentric director who believes he would be perfect for his upcoming monster movie. #''The Fangirl'' - 05/02/2020 - Anna comes across a girl who is a huge fan of private investigators and becomes fascinated with Anna, but things get creepy when the same girl begins to stalk her. #''Return of Nexus'' - 05/09/2020 - Nexus returns to get his revenge on Fluke and Anna. #''The Dare'' - 05/16/2020 - Fluke has recently been getting strange messages from an unknown person... or thing, who all have them daring Fluke to do something. Soon, when Anna finds out what Fluke is doing and notices the notes that he has been receiving, Anna heads out to find who is doing this and why. #''Why Does It Have to be Mice?!'' - 05/23/2020 - Fluke discovers a mouse outside and becomes fascinated with them, so he brings a bunch of mice into Anna's house, which causes chaos around Anna's house and Anna to freak out after seeing all of the mice roaming around. #''Copycat'' - 05/30/2020 - Lena discovers a strange chemical that can give organisms the ability to shapeshift into different things, so she makes Nexus drink it to have the ability to shapeshift into Fluke. #''Music of the Amoeba'' - 06/06/2020 - Fluke encounters an amoeba-like creature in Anna's backyard that has been making strange music. #''The Restaurant'' - 06/13/2020 - A new restaurant has recently opened in the city. However, things get awry when people are getting sick just after eating, leaving Fluke and Anna to go investigate what's happening in there that is making them sick. #''Museum Mystery'' - 06/27/2020 - Fluke and Anna hear about a case of various items at a museum being stolen and decide to find the suspect, but soon, they discover that the suspect that was stealing them was not human. #''The Ultimate Team-Up'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''Where's the Hat?'' - 07/11/2020 - TBD #''Oh, The Itching!'' - 07/18/2020 - TBD #''Replication Rampage'' - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #''Ludwig and Fluke vs. The Cat'' - 08/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD Category:List of episodes